cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 154: Beyond the Bond/@comment-24294456-20131216053229
Well after reading everyone's elses thoughts. I feel like placing my own so... If Kai does win, it's pretty obvious the rest of the gang will beat it and run for their lives. Aichi, however will probably become a deadweight zombie Reverse person. Since I honestly can't see him being Reversed, it's just too much of a rip off on Evil Aichi from Season One. That and it takes down his character development as well, I mean the guy had to start over in a sense in Season Two when everyone forget everything and his deck got replaced after gaining all that development in Season One, it's just too overdone if he gets reverse. In addition, does Aichi even have anything to be reverse about? It certainly isn't to get stronger, since he's only getting stronger now to have fun and keep his friends safe. Also the only other thing for him to be reverse about is wanting to unreverse Kai which would make an interesting plot twist, Reverse Kai vs. Reverse Aichi. Hehe, anyone want to see the outcome of that? So all in all, Aichi will probably be a deadweight zombie Reverse person if Kai wins. Even weaker since his bonds is the only thing making him strong, cut those bonds and you get one rather depressing Aichi Sendou. Now if Aichi wins, that will lead to some interesting ideas. The main one I'm thinking about is Kai. Everyone's been talking about Kai being spilt in half, one being our favorite cranky believes-in-his-own-strength fighter and the other being Reversed-crazy-over-getting-stronger-with-Link-Joker. I sort of agree with that, especially since we knew the next episode after this will be Leon against himself. But I want to focus on Kai's mental state. Obviously, Aichi and Co. will want to continue up the Tower-of-Doom (reminds me of LOTR) to beat Reverse Takuto. But what about Kai? He's definitely going to feel guilty (that's if the guy's compassion is still intacted) and even more inferior to Aichi after realizing what he's done. Will he even join them to go after Takuto or leave to figure things out? What will happen if he has to fight against his darker self? Since his darker self will definitely have more gunpower to shoot with and more things to say to make Kai even more broken. Or will Kai join Aichi and Co up the tower, and hopfully gain more courage and strength? Either way it will interesting to see what happens to Kai. Also random note, I don't think Ren will be reversed either. Out of the big four, Aichi, Ren, Leon, and Kai, both Leon and Kai have a huger chance to be reverse and well we all know what happened to Kai. Besides, same thing applies to Ren as to Aichi. Both already went past the "I want to take over the world and get stronger" phase, just be...wrong or silly I suppose to have either reverse. Eh, well that's my rambling. Tell me what you think!